Night & Day
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Stella Bonasera and Claire Connor are seventeen and best friends. Claire's boyfriend Mac Taylor is a Marine. Now they must learn that through tradgedy, friendship and love, one summer can change everthing. -AU future Mac and Stella
1. Chapter 1

**Night & Day**

**Summary: Stella Bonasera and Claire Connor are seventeen and best friends. Claire's boyfriend Mac is a Marine in South Carolina. In a whirlwind of friendship, love, and tradgedy, one summer can change everything.**

**A/N: Okay, so I asked a lot of people a lot of questions, second guessed myself nine times and did a lot of research via google before I put fingers to keyboard on this one. So I hope it goes over well. :]**

**Special Thanks To: Dana, Jenna & Rachel.**

**Disclaimer: I own them, I so totally own them. SIKE.**

"Oh my darlin'! Knock three times on the ceiling if you want me." A dark brunette haired teenager knocked on the roof of the burnt out Oldsmobile that was flying down Interstate 95.

"Twice on the pipe if the answer is no!" The girl in the passenger seat sang along, tapping her left hand against the window.

Seventeen years old and a chance to get out of the city for a weekend, just you and your best friend, that's not a chance you pass up. That's how Stella Bonasera found herself on her way to the Marine base in South Carolina on Memorial Day Weekend instead of enjoying the various events going on around her beloved city.

Stella's long tan legs were propped up on the dash, ankles crossed and toe nails drying with a thick coat of purple polish. Her cut off shorts felt awkward and sweaty in the sauna of a car. She rolled up the sleeves on her old Paula Abdul shirt and rolled her neck. Her dark brown curly hair was pulled up on top of her head in a messy bun.

"Claire. Can we stop soon? Before I die of heat stroke?" Stella asked. The windows on the car were stuck in the up position and the air conditioner had died somewhere in New Jersey.

"Yeah." Claire fanned herself with her hand and drove with her knees. Claire had long golden brown hair and big blue eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail and her white jeans popped against her tan skin, "I'd kill for a Coke right now."

"Same." Stella used her blanket from that morning to wipe the sweat from her forehead, the afternoon heat seemed to zero in on the car.

"I want to call Mac and give him an update too." Claire glanced at the clock on the dash.

"Sounds like a plan." Stella said dryly, she wasn't looking forward to playing third wheel on the extended weekend.

"What's your deal?" Claire raised an eye brow in her direction.

"I just hate being the third wheel. I mean, don't get me wrong." Stella turned in her seat to look at Claire while she talked, "I love you. I'm excited to get out of the city. I can't wait to meet the guy you've yakked my ear off about for the past eight months, but I am not looking forward to a four day weekend with you and Mac being disgusting."

"Bonasera." Claire chuckled, "We're gonna be at a Marine Base. With lots of hot, single Marines."

"Shut up." Stella hit her arm lightly.

"Chill out. It's gonna be fun." Claire promised her, "And you're gonna love Mac."

"I've been promised this several times already." Stella laughed.

"Well, I mean it. Stella, there is no one out there more perfect for me." Claire promised.

"Well, if he's that good, how can I not like him?" Stella chuckled, touching her toe nails to see if they were done drying.

"Look, if you don't like him, then you are here by free from having to go with me to visit him ever again." Claire grinned at her.

"Can I get that in writing?" Stella asked.

"Absolutely."

Claire had met the then twenty year old Marine while her family was on vacation at the end of summer last year. Claire had been running on the beach and tripped over a rock, falling and cutting her leg. Mac Taylor had stood over her, blocking the morning sun from her eyes and grinning at her, "You okay?"

"I'll live." She had replied. He had carried her back to the beach house, where Claire's mother had invited him to stay for breakfast. Claire's father immediately approved of the Marine and by that night Claire and Mac were kissing on a blanket under the stars.

Stella Bonasera had heard the story more times than she could count.

Stella and Claire had met in the sixth grade, they had gym together. When it came time for sprints, Claire and Stella had matched each other pace for pace. They were both accepted onto the school's track team and the rest was history. Claire never gave Stella shit for being an orphan and Stella never made fun of Claire's mother's deep desire to cover everything in animal print.

"How'd you get the Professor to let you leave for the weekend?" Claire asked. Professor Papakota had gotten Stella out of foster care when she was fourteen.

Stella cleared her throat and spoke in a deep voice, "It is good for a young woman to see the world."

"In Greek of course." Claire laughed.

"Of course." Stella raised her eyebrow and grinned.

Claire pulled off on the next exit and followed it to the closest A&P Gas Station. Stella pulled on her black Converse low tops and climbed out of the car while it was still rolling to a stop.

"Geez, Stell. Sick of me already?" Claire called at her.

"You know it." Stella laughed, "Go call Lover Boy. I gotta pee!"

"Thank you for sharing." Claire said and walked towards the far end of the parking lot where a pay phone sat.

Stella walked into the small air conditioned building and found the bathroom in the back corner. She used the facilities, washed her face and hung a wet paper towel around her neck. She emerged from the bathroom and sifted through the coolers of drinks. Finally, she settled on a Pepsi and grabbed a pack of peanut butter crackers.

"Scorcher out there?" The old lady behind the counter asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Stella smiled.

"You heading somewhere special?"

"Road trip with my friend." Stella replied.

"That's nice. Kids these days, need to rejoice in the simple things." The lady rang up her snacks, "Two dollars and four cents."

Stella pulled a crinkled up five from her shorts pockets, straightening as best she could and handing it to the woman.

"You have a good day Sweetheart." The lady handed her change.

"Thank-you. You too!" Stella smiled, taking her things and leaving the building.

"Hey." Claire ran over to her, "You didn't get me nuttin'?"

"I look like I'm made out of money, Clairebear?" Stella pulled out her old nickname for Claire.

"So, Mac says after we get there, we can hit the beach for awhile and then he's gonna take us out to dinner." She tilted her head dreamily.

"Go get your drink." Stella snorted, sitting down on the sidewalk and opening her crackers. With a smile, Claire disappeared into the building. Stella enjoyed her Pepsi and the light breeze that blew. She watched a trail of ants passing her by and they looked hungry. She crumbled up a bit of her cracker and dropped it on the sidewalk. She was glad she didn't have to be the hungry one anymore.

"Ready to go?" Claire asked, tapping Stella's shoe with hers.

"Huh?" Stella looked up.

"Are you," Claire paused, "ready to go?"

"Oh yeah." Stella stood up and popped her back, "How much longer?"

"An hour, maybe two." Claire reassured her.

"Okay." Stella climbed in the passenger seat of the car and immediately felt like it was a thousand degrees again. They had been on the road since two a.m. It was just after noon and they were making good time, considering the holiday.

"Maybe Mac can look at the A/C before we leave." Claire said hopefully.

"Yeah, or I'm gonna ride on the roof the whole way home."

"I do have some bungee cords." Claire teased.

"Ass." Stella coughed.

"I heard that." Claire stuck out her tongue.

"You were intended to."

--

"He gets an allowance each month to live off base." Claire explained as they parked infront of the apartment complex.

"Oh." Stella nodded, climbing out of the car and stretching. It was mid-afternoon, but the breeze blowing in off the ocean was sending chills down her spine after being in the hot car all day.

"Hey Taylor." One of the guys who was standing in the parking lot hollered up to the open window, "I think your girl is here."

Claire and Stella grinned at each other before giggling nervously. The door to the complex opened and out walked Mac Taylor. He didn't look like a Marine, his brown hair was faded out from the sun and he was barefoot in jeans and a Fleetwood Mac tee-shirt.

"Mac!" Claire exclaimed and sprinted up the sidewalk. He met her with open arms, spinning her around and kissing her lightly.

Stella smiled, but already was feeling like a third wheel. She walked slowly up the sidewalk and stared at her feet while she waited for Claire to announce her presence.

"Mac, this is my best friend in the whole world, Stella Bonasera." Claire grinned, unable to let go of Mac's arm.

"Nice to meet your." Mac extended his left hand and Stella shook it.

"Nice to meet you too." Stella gave a smile.

"She's the orphan right?" Mac asked.

"McCanna Taylor!" Claire glared at him.

"It's fine." Stella sighed and then lifted her shoulders, "Yeah. That's me."

Mac nodded a few times, "Why don't we get your things up to my place?"

"Sounds like a plan." Claire lead him by his hand back to the car and Stella followed.

Claire popped the trunk and Mac grabbed her bags, "Want me to grab yours too?"

"I got it." Stella said and slung her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Alright then." Mac said and looked Stella in the eye for a moment before turning to Claire. They walked back to the apartment, Stella shook her head and followed him. She knew one thing, boys were stupid.

Mac's apartment was a one bedroom with a kitchenette and a small living area. The appliances were outdated and you could tell it had been lived in by a guy -even if he was a Marine. The extent of decorations were a few photos on the bookshelf and one of those Hula Girl figurines that if you pressed a button her top fell down.

"Gag gift." He grabbed it and tucked it behind his back.

"Right." Claire said and tried to grab it, but he stuck it on a shelf out of her reach.

"So, Stella." Mac turned to face her, "The couch is a pull-out. Hope you don't mind if we stick you there."

"Nope." Stella shrugged and dropped her duffel next to the couch, "That's fine with me."

"Perfect. Why don't we all change and hit the beach for a bit?" Mac asked glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Awesome." Claire said and grabbed her bag from Mac and ran for his bedroom.

Stella chuckled, "She's really excited to be here."

"I had no idea." Mac chuckled, dryly.

"Is it okay if I take the bathroom?" Stella asked, grabbing her suit from her bag.

"Go for it." Mac smiled.

Stella walked down the short hallway and opened the door to the bathroom. A towel hung on the rack, there was a mat on the floor and the shower curtain was blue. On the counter was a blue tooth brush, slightly darker than the shower curtain and next to it was a tube of Colgate toothpaste. Stella laughed - she'd have to tell Claire that Mr. Straight Laced Marine Boyfriend was a middle-of-the-tube squeezer.

Stella changed into her suit; a two piece lime green tankini with boy short bottoms. Her legs looked about nine miles long and she smiled, propping her leg up on the counter and checking that her anklet was secure. It was made from twine and had beads braided into it. Claire and Stella had made matching ones at day camp at the YMCA in eighth grade.

"Stell. You ready?" Claire asked through the door.

"Yeah." Stella exited the bathroom, Mac was in black swim trunks and Claire was wearing a bright red bikini. Stella grabbed her white beach towel from her bag and followed Mac and Claire down the stairs and out to the beach. It was literally just a few blocks down from the apartment complex.

"What do you guys want to do first?" Mac asked, "There's a volleyball court down that way." He pointed, "And the pier that way." He pointed the opposite direction.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna swim." Stella said and took off towards the surf. The water was freezing compared to the temperature on land, but it felt good. The sun was high in the sky and warmed Stella's shoulders when she surfaced. She glanced around and found Mac holding Claire up in the shallow water, kissing her shoulder lightly.

Stella sighed and did a back flip in the water, she was going to have a good time this weekend, no matter what.

--

"Does she always take this long?" Mac Taylor asked as he sat down on the couch next to Stella.

"Mac, this is a short amount of time for her." Stella chuckled, crossing her legs. She was in a deep red v-neck shirt and a jean skirt. Her feet clad in Converse, her favorite shoes in the world. She had found them in a vintage store in the East Village for only five bucks.

"Nice tattoo." Mac pointed to the black star that was partially obscured by her anklet.

"It's fake." Stella chuckled, "Henna. Professor would kill me if I got a real one."

"Professor?" Mac asked.

"He works at the University. He's from Greece. Teaches me all about my heritage and he got me out of foster care." Stella explained.

"Daddy Warbucks."

"The sun will come out tomorrow."

"You have the hair for it." Mac chuckled, reaching out and twirling one of her curls around his finger.

"I didn't expect the humidity to be this bad." Stella rolled her eyes.

"Looks nice." Mac said as Claire came out of the bathroom.

"What looks nice?"

"My hair. Apparently I'm a shoe-in for Annie." Stella explained.

"I wanted you to dye it red for years."

"I'll dye it red, the day you go black." Stella countered.

"Fine. Let's run to CVS." Claire crossed her arms.

"Uh, no." Mac pulled Claire into his lap, "I like your hair."

"Isn't he perfect?" Claire asked and kissed him.

Stella almost gagged.

--

Mac took them out to dinner at a family owned restaurant a few towns over. It was run by an Italian couple who doted over Mac like he was one of their many sons. The girls grinned as the older lady pinched Mac's cheeks and told him he needed to visit more often.

They were seated on the small patio at a wrought iron table with wicker chairs. They ate their dinner quietly and afterwards, Mac and Claire shared a desert. Stella sighed and stood up from the table, "I think I'm gonna walk around the block."

"Mkay. Meet you at the car?" Claire asked.

"Sure." Stella said and grabbed her bag and left the restaurant.

Stella walked around the corner, observing the brick buildings and smiling at the fading sun. Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her down the dark alley. His breath smelled deeply of booze and he wielded a knife to her throat. Stella fought against his grip on her wrists.

"Hi pretty girl." He breathed in her ear and Stella felt bile rising in her throat and tears stinging her eyes, "You're gonna be a fun one."

"Let me go. Please." Stella begged.

"Not happening, pretty girl." He shoved her against the brick wall and Stella clinched her eyes shut. His greasy hands were scraping the inside of her legs and Stella let out a muffled scream.

"HEY!" She heard Mac's voice and let out a choked sob.

The man shoved Stella and she fell into a pile of beer bottles, breaking a few and cutting her legs. Mac ran over to them, glancing at Stella, he shoved the man against the wall, beginning to beat him to a bloody pulp, he turned to Stella, "Run."

Stella didn't need to be told twice, with blood running streaming down her legs, she sprinted back to the car. She didn't stop until she saw the car and heard Claire scream.

"Stella!?" Claire ran over to her and Stella fell to her knees, "What happened?"

"Guy. Mac. Claire it hurts." Stella said and saw the pieces of glass sparkling under the street light.

Mac emerged from the alley with a busted up knuckle, "Let's go."

"Mac what happened?" Claire asked.

"Some drunk guy. He tried to..." Mac clinched his fists, "Let's just go."

They helped Stella lay down on the back seat of the car, resting on a bunch of beach towels and Mac sped back to his apartment. The bleeding slowed and Stella promised them that it was superficial and she would be fine. Mac had a medical kit and he could bandage her up just as well as a doctor could.

"Here." Mac pulled Stella from her thoughts, "Put this on and then I'll help you."

Stella nodded, accepting the shirt from his hands. She pulled off her now bloody skirt, shirt and bra. She methodically cleaned up her shoes and wiped the the blood from her legs so Mac could clean them and bandage them. She leaned heavily on the sink and fought the tears, breathing through her nose.

"You decent?" Mac asked, opening the door a crack.

"Oh, yeah." Stella sniffled and wiped at her tears.

"Here." Mac helped her up on the counter and pulled out his medical kit, "This is gonna hurt."

"Just do it." Stella gritted her teeth.

"You're a tough one." Mac said as Stella didn't even flinch when he removed the glass.

"Shin splints my freshman year hurt worse." Stella told him.

"Is that what that is from?" Mac pointed to a long white scar on her leg as he sprayed her cuts with disinfectant.

"No. That's from a roman candle one of my foster brothers set off." Stella chuckled, "It didn't exactly," She pointed her finger towards the ceiling, "go up."

"I have one from a firework too." Mac said and patted his shoulder, "But my tattoo covers it up."

"Maybe I should get a real one to cover up mine." Stella pondered.

"I wish I wouldn't of." Mac told her, "Scars are poetic."

Stella nodded, "Interesting."

"Got any more?" Mac asked as he applied the butterfly strips.

"Tons." Stella lifted up her hair and dropped her chin, "See the one on my neck. It's from a piece of glass. I got it when I was two. In a wreck that killed my mom."

"I'm sorry." Mac suddenly felt guilty for having parents.

Stella shrugged, "Everything happens for a reason."

"How zen." Mac chuckled, "Alright Bonasera, you're good as new."

"Thanks Taylor." Stella said and took a couple Tylenol.

Stella fell asleep on the pull out couch, under a scratchy blanket with a sting in her legs, missing home, but that was okay. She and Mac Taylor were as different as night and day, but she had a feeling it was the beginning of a friendship that would change her world.

**A/N: Ok. So I'm really sorry if I get any Marine details wrong, but my family is all Airmen, Army and Guard. So my apologies. Anyways, I hope you like it and remember this is just the beginning. :) Also Jenna is so fantastic and awesome it hurts.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Night & Day

Summary: In a whirlwind of friendship, love, and tradgedy, one summer can change everything.

A/N: So after that first chapter, I really lost direction on this fic, but I'm gonna try. I'm house sitting this wknd in the boondocks and bored, so I might as well write, right?

Dedication: Dana & Jenna - who will be over the moon about this, right guys?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The sun was still low in the sky when the door clicked shut. Stella Bonasera woke up with a throbbing in her legs and limbs entangled in the scratchy green blanket. Removing the blanket, she climbed off the pull-out matress and meandered over to the window in time to see Mac Taylor jogging down the sidewalk. Stella yawned and stretched, she was still swimming in Mac's gray tee-shirt with USMC emblazoned across the front. Cold, she climbed back into the make-shift bed and covered up.

The pain in her legs was a dull throb as she tried to work through what had happened to her the previous night. She had gone on a walk to get away from Mac and Claire being disgusting at the restaurant -stupid idea, walking alone in a city she'd never been to. She'd been attacked; a man held a knife to her neck while threatening to do unthinkable things to her. Her best friends boyfriend had come to her rescue and beat up said bad guy while she had made her escape. Somewhere during all of that, she had landed on some old glass bottles in the alley and cut up her legs.

Logically, she understood that she had been attacked -the pain in her legs wouldn't let her forget it. Logically, she also knew that she was safe now. Her best friend was in the other room and her best friend's boyfriend was on a run, but would be back shortly. She could still feel him though; could still feel his grimey hands on her and his rancid breath against her ear.

"Stella?" The door opened again and Mac re-entered, "Did I wake you?"

"Oh." Stella took a deep breath to calm her racing heart, "No, I usually wake up early."

"Are you alright?" Mac sat down on the edge of the matress.

"Yes." Stella nodded, her pulse still racing, "No."

Mac reached up and smoothed the hair out of her face, "It's okay. No one is gonna hurt you here."

Stella closed her eyes and let Mac's warm touch calm her, "Thank-you."

Mac nodded, "You want something to eat? Then you can take some more tylenol."

"Sure." She nodded.

"Bacon and eggs?" Mac offered.

"Perfect."

Mac lead the way to the kitchen, Stella wrapped herself in the blanket and followed him. He pulled the necessary ingredients and equipment out and set about his tasks. Stella took a seat on the counter and watched him.

"Do you like coffee?" He asked.

"As much as I like air." Stella responded with a smile.

"I'll make some." Mac got the coffee out of the freezer and plugged in the machine.

"Do you want some help?" Stella offered.

"You're the guest." Was Mac's response.

"Okay." Stella relented and let him work.

They chatted about mundane things while he cooked. Favorite colors, films, subjects in school. In no time breakfast was ready; the aroma of coffee and bacon filled the apartment and the scent was enough to wake up Claire. She stumbled out of Mac's room in short-shorts and a tanktop.

"See, Stellabella, I told you that you'd like each other." Claire smiled and accepted a mug of coffee from Mac.

"You didn't think we would?" Mac asked her.

"I had no doubts." Claire kissed his chin, "Stella on the other hand.."

"Well pardon me," Stella chuckled, "He's not like a lot of the guys that you usually go out with."

"He's better than guys I usually go out with." Claire grinned up at Mac and Mac pecked her on her lips.

"As adorable as you two are, I'd like to eat before I completely lose my appetite." Stella slid off the counter and grabbed her plate, heading for the couch.

****

A/N: Sorry it's short, my writing has ADHD tonight. But hey, at least it's something :)


End file.
